


Friends

by PumpkabooSunset



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nimbasa City, Oneshot, Text heavy, Unova, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkabooSunset/pseuds/PumpkabooSunset
Summary: ‘My name's Chloe, and you are..?’Sam pointed to his throat.‘You can't talk?'’He nodded.————————A Zorua decides to go out into the world and find a friend. He ends up meeting a girl, and the two become good friends.
Kudos: 1





	Friends

There was a zorua who lived in Lostlorn Forest. The other zorua and zoroark didn't like him, for he hated battling if it involved himself using moves, or something using moves against him.

He didn't even have a name, he didn't really care about that. Unless… What if he had a name? And a family that loved him? Or even… a friend?

He shook that thought away every time. There was no chance. Even the kind zoroark who had cared for him when he was a baby wasn't keen on him now.

He mostly had to hunt for his own food, find his own shelter, and avoid getting caught.

But today was the day. He was going to explore the outside world for a friend. Why he wanted to, he had no clue, he just felt the urge to go. Who knows? Maybe he'd find a friend. 

Looking up at the cloudless sky, he said goodbye to the forest just in case this was the last time he stood in it, and ran towards the exit.

The zoroark had warned the zorua children that the human world was dangerous. You step out, and they try to catch you. In fact, trainers even came into their dark part of the woods and attempted to catch them.

They usually ended up injured and scarred by illusions from the zoroark. Zorua didn't like that. He would come across a trainer who had been foolish enough to attempt to catch a zoroark, and give them a look of pity from a bush.

Today he came across another one. A girl. However she wasn't injured, nor suffering… She was smiling down at an ultra ball. The sun reflected off of its shiny surface and temporarily blinded him. She had caught one?

He blinked a few times. His vision returned to normal. He could only see her back now, her dark brown hair tied up and coming out the back of a white and pink hat.

That seemed a bad choice for catching a zoroark, he thought, since they could grab her by the hair and make her stay for the whole illusion… 

He realised something. If she was a trainer, she would be going out of the forest! Following her would be a great idea, since he got lost a lot, and humans had access to a coloured rectangle which sometimes displayed a map.

He stealthily followed her, watching her battle wild Pokémon with great interest.

When they finally reached the gate to the human world, he breathed in, then out. This was it.

He bounded out, the girl letting out a yell of surprise. He didn't even look where he was going. Zorua looked around for the first time, and realised he was just about to enter a city.

He had to disguise himself somehow to avoid getting caught. With his bad illusion skills, he tried hard to think of ideas. A pidove? No, someone would catch him. A human? Hmm… maybe he was onto something. Plus he could make a human friend. 

He hid behind a tree and transformed via illusion. He looked just like a boy, maybe eight or nine. He smiled. Not a mischievous smile, but a happy one. He could finally make a friend!

Running into the city he realised nobody was looking at him weirdly. Ok, they were looking at his feet. Maybe flop-flops weren't the best choice, or whatever they called them anyway.

He quickly thought of a name. He'd heard of a name he liked before. Sam. It was the name of a girl zorua he had been friends with, but he didn't see any problem with using it.

Not that he could speak to say his name.

He looked around nervously and noticed a place full of children. Children flying on seats with chains attached and kids climbing on a red ariados web.

But one thing caught his eye. A slippery thing kids were sliding down. He ran into the park and figured out how to get up there quickly. Zorua, or Sam, decided he would try to slide down it. 

A girl quickly banged into him, forcing him headfirst down. Sam sat up quickly, coughing up wood. 

‘Are you alright? I didn't mean to!’ She called. He looked up at her and did what he hoped were '"it's fine" eyes.

‘That's good,’ she said, relieved. She slid down and fixed her hazel eyes on him.

‘I haven't seen you around here. You new to Nimbasa city?’ she asked, looking him up and down.

So that's what this city was called. How he knew it was a city in the first place, was a mystery. Probably a zoroark told him what one usually looked like.

He nodded. She smiled.

‘My name's Chloe, and you are..?’

Sam pointed to his throat.

‘You can't talk?’ He nodded.

‘Alright. Well, nice to meet you anyway.’ She sighed and made sure her long plaits weren't undone.

‘I'm going to go on the swings, and…’ she paused to look at him. ‘I know your secret, ok? It is quite obvious. Do you even know how to swing?’

Sam stood there for a moment, feeling embarrassed. He finally shook his head. He assumed a swing was that seat with a chain attached to it?

She walked towards the swings, finding a free one and sat on it. He just stood there and observed her movements.

When the kid next to her stopped swinging, Chloe stopped swinging and looked at Sam.

‘C'mon. Why don't you try?’ she smiled at him.

Sam decided he would try. He sat down and repeated the things he had watched her do, and realised he was swinging high. He smiled as he swung high.

‘Yep! Just like that. Just don't go _too_ high, you might go round in a full circle, my mum says.’

He didn't believe that was true. He swung higher in response.

* * *

The two quickly became friends, him visiting her at the park almost every day. He mostly slept in the outskirts of the forest as he didn't want to get caught by anyone.

But that didn't matter. He had found a real friend.

* * *

A few years passed, and Chloe was ready to go on a journey. Sam was happy for her, but he felt… sad. He was really upset. 

Chloe was happy though. He didn't understand why she wasn't even a bit sad. On the day before she was to go, Chloe made sure she asked him something.

She finally found him sadly sat on a bench as a Zorua. Illusions were too much work for a sad brain.

‘Hey, Zorua! Want to go on a journey with me, but as a friend, not a Pokémon to battle with?’ she asked him, sitting down next to him.

He perked up at that and nodded happily. 

‘Is it ok… if I catch you? To stop people trying to steal you?’ Chloe was worried he'd say no, but he seemed ok with it. 

Chloe threw a premier ball, it instantly glowing green. She released him and they walked to her house together.

The next day, Chloe was given a purrloin who she nicknamed Kitty. Sam made sure he was was disguised as a boy again, and the two friends set off on their journey. 

So if you ever see a boy with dark hair standing next to a girl beating a Gym Leader like they were nothing, then you just saw two friends. Two close friends who would take a bullet to the heart for the other one.

Sam managed to write down what he wanted to be called. He also finally learnt that flop-flops were actually called flip-flops. He never made them a part of his disguise again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have broken a few canon rules for this story. Eh.
> 
> Chloe isn't the girl from the anime, nor do her and Sam have feelings for eachother.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
